John De Lioncourt
"Good for nothing bastared. I should have left you in the cold."- Johns Master History John was the bastard son of a vampire and a human woman. Like most Dhampir, he was the cause of his mother's death, since she wanted to try to save the child. Knowing that is she received any kind of healing magic during the process it would kill the child. After a long and painful operation. John was saved, but sadly not his mother. John was named after the Vampire that his mother loved. Having that name, however, brought him hardships even in this stage of life. His father not being there because of what he was, John was abandoned on the streets of the church. They did want such a creature to be raised, but they did not have the gall to get rid of him. Purely by luck. An old widow would happen by the small child. His new master to be precise. Seeing the child for what he truly was, which was an anomaly that she could study. Taking the child with no resistance from any of the other townsfolks as she carried him off to her home. As John was growing up. The hardships would mount more and more. His master would never let him out of the house nor interact with others. The few times that he was allowed to go outside was when he had to do chores. or gather herbs in his very young age. This is where his outcast status steemed from. Growing up with his abusive Master took a toll on Johns mental health. He would be beaten for almost anything that he did. If he did not cook dinner right, or is he did not fold his master's clothes just in the right way so her robes would not wrinkle. His master also did "tests" on him. tiring him down to the bed and measuring him and drawing blood every so often to see if he was like a normal child or if he had any special properties about him. After a few years and extensive test, she found out that he was abnormal, but nothing that would truly benefit her other than a free worker. So that's what she treated him as. Teaching him the ways of her craft so that he could make her life easier in her old age. As John grew up, his limitations first placed on him started to be lifted. He was allowed to go out into the village, but only to make deliveries and pick up supplies. This was a nice change of pace for him until the other kids got ahold of him. Being a sickly looking child made the other kids resent him, only worse was when they found out what he was. John would be bullied by them and would be beaten if he fought back by his master. He tried to ignore all the names he was called and started to be skilled in the art of dodging rocks. john always enjoyed the walks between the village and his house. He got good at making the most of the time in between. Knowing that he could give himself a few minutes of extra time to stop and explore nature. This was the first time John has ever felt this type of freedom and it was liberating. John, when he got to the age of 18, was a practiced healer. He was making most of his masters house calls for her now and giving her all the payment, but he did not go without his own merits. Some of his more... open clients would give the boy books and treats. Knowing full well his master would never let him have sweets on his own, nor would ever buy him something that would not sustain his life or keep him living. John quickly fell in love with the books that he was given. Reading them whenever he got a chance. His master disapproving of them as she thought they were a waste of time, but she did not take them away. She thought they where a good distraction for him and would allow her some peace and quiet from all of his questions and meddling in her journals. After a few more years. John would turn 20. His life was hard up until this point but things were starting to look good for him for the first time in his life. His master had all but retired and he was now the main villages healer. Most of the money that he earned was now going to him, which went right back into and book that he could get his hands on. amassing a small collection of them as he continued on his duties. This all would change one day. The day when the head elder of his village of Estaing became ill. The man was an old bigot and did not want the boys healing, instead opting for the old masters. She was old and as sickly as the man but would treat him. John would take a small cart and take her to the old elders' house. Where the healing would begin. Practically carrying her to the man bed as he sat her down. In her old state, John doubted her healing abilities but would not say a word. After a few hours, his master said that she was finished and to take them home. During that night a large crowd would form outside their little house. The elder had passed that night due to the old woman's errors. Hearing the crowd outside. John rose quickly and went to his master. They demanded to see her, Hearing this The master would order John to cart her outside, which he did before he fled back inside. What he heard shocked and hurt him deeply. They told of how she killed the Elder, but the worst part is when she blamed it on John. Saying that she was under a spell and that is why he has been going around helping everyone instead of her. The villages believed her and started to descend on the building. Starting to chop down the door as John desperately tried to find a way to escape them. Running to his masters' room and looking around. Moving the furniture around so he could barricade the door. When he did so he found a small hatch on the ground Opening it up and descending into it Hoping that he could hide in it. The hatch slamming behind him as he descended into the unknown. The villagers would break into the room and look around. Seeing nothing but an empty room and floor. Appearance John is a tall, lengthy man. He has some scars on his hands from various cuts and burns that had from the training that he did and one on his face where a rock stuck him. He normally wears either a slim outfit consisting of pants, loafers and a simple vest. Or if he has had a long day just a simple robe will do. John has short hair that covers up the remaining scars on his head form all the rocks he had not dodged. The last notable detail of him would have to be his posture. always looking down to the ground or away from others as he talks to them. Personality John is a very shy man. He bearly opening up a conversation with others and would much rather spend his days sitting in his room reading books than talking to new people, but as of late he has been trying to come out of his little nervous shell and meet more people. John is not that outgoing and is very self-conscious and pessimistic. A simple word could linger in his mind for months before he would forget about it and he is always trying to make people around him happy, even at his own expense. The only other notable thing about Johns personality has to be is that he hates bullies and people forcing others to do things they don't want. He defends anyones' right to do what they want and HATES when he sees people in chains or binds Aspirations Johns only aspiration is to live. Other than that he never had a goal outside of maybe writing his own fairy tails or finding a friend. Relations Finn- The best thing that has ever happened to me. He is the love of my life and the only person that has been nice to me since I got here. Even though he was a little forward when we first meet, but I'm glad he was. I don't think I would have opened up to him without it. Georgia- Some blonde girl that I saw at a bar one night. She was drunk and said we where friends and I never seen her again.. Flint- A big man that I saw at the bar the same night as Georgia. I think he was a thing for her since he carried her off. Julius- A amazing man that is married to an even more amazing woman. He has been helping me with my bad relationship skills. Also, he sends me flowers and chocolates all the time which is super nice. Vavi- The greatest woman that I have ever meet and look up to. She and Jules have been helping me so much with Finn I have no idea how I could repay them... maybe surprise her with a gift. Category:Characters